Lips Of An Angel
by artanimelover
Summary: Inuyasha's cheating on Kikyo with Kagome. Kagome's cheating on Kouga with Inuyasha. When Kouga finds out, and he and Kagome have at it, Kagome seeks reasurance in her lover. Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

1**Lips Of An Angel**

**(A/N) Okay, so I'm feeling VERY into my music right now. Can you blame a girl when the hard core rock that ZROCK plays is so freaking bomb it's insane?**

**Disclaimer: The song Lips Of An Angel belongs to Hinder (gods I love that band!) And all Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however own this story. Standard threat applies.**

Inuyasha sighed distractedly as he pulled off his shirt and got ready for bed. Kikyo was in her own bedroom across the hall, in what used to be the guest bedroom before their latest rumble of whits. Damn, he couldn't wait for this divorce to end so he could be with the one he really loved.

{[I]}

Kikyo wasn't stupid. She knew he was cheating on her. She was hurt too. She remembered when she had found out, two and a half weeks ago while he was on the phone with _her_. The other woman.

Inuyasha had told her stories about the ex he was on-again off-again dating back in college, how he had planned to marry her until his father hung the entire Takashi industries over his head and made him move to Kyoto, where he met Kikyo. Long distance relationships were never a thing of his, he had told her, and Kagome didn't disagree. They had broken up.

So imagine her surprise when she walked into their shared bedroom expecting to find her loving, devoted husband of a year and a half, and instead found some man with long silver hair, dog ears, and a picture of a girl that looked suspiciously, but wasn't, his wife. Or, imagine how surprising it was when she heard the little phone conversation he was having with the other woman.

{[I]}

_Kikyo turned the corner of their small, freshly bought one story apartment and took a step into the bedroom she shared with her love, already talking away, "Hey Inu"–_

"_**Honey why you calling me so late**__?" Her husband said into the phone he was cradling like a life line between his shoulder and ear. He turned and made an almost nervous glance over his shoulder, and Kikyo ducked behind the wall just in time. " __**It's kinda hard to talk right now**__."_

'_What on earth?' Kikyo thought, denying what was happening right before her very ears._

"_**Honey why you crying, is everything okay**__?" He paused for a moment, listening to what the whore on the other end of the line was saying. "__**Gotta whisper 'cause I can't be to loud.**__"_

"_**Well, my girls in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you.**__" Kikyo's heart broke in her chest as she heard him chuckle slightly, quietly, sneakily, "__**Well I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet.**__"_

_Kikyo's hands clenched and she felt herself falling to floor beside the wall._

" _**Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words, it makes me weak.**__" Her husband, her dirty rotten, two timing husband paused to listen to the _sweet _words his mistress was telling him. " __**And I never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel**__."_

_That hurt, confirmed Kikyo's worst fears. He was cheating. Pulling her knees to her chest, Kikyo wept silently and listened in on her husbands whispered conversation._

" _**It's funny that your calling me tonight, and yes I've dreamt of you too.**__"_

_Kikyo growled, remembering Inuyasha waking up from his little nap on the couch a little wet this afternoon. He had said he spilt his beer on himself. The liar._

" _**If Kikyo knew your talking to me we'll start a fight.**__" Inuyasha paused, " __**No, I don't think she has a clue.**__"_

_But of course she did. Now, anyways._

{[I]}

Inuyasha remembered the night too. Kagome had called him, crying her eyes out because she loved him and wanted him to know before something happened.

Inuyasha had questioned if she was in any danger, and she had said no, that she just had a feeling something was going to happen, and she needed to get everything out in the open between them now, before it was to late.

He'd had no idea at the time that his wife was just outside the door listening to his conversation.

{[I]}

" _**Well, my girls in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on.**__" Inuyasha paused to listen to the love of his life's sad chuckle as she agreed. " __**It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet.**__" _

_Inuyasha smiled when he heard her giggle. Damn, he loved her laugh. " __**Coming from the lips of an angel, saying those words, it makes me weak. And I never want to say good bye.**__" He heard her sigh wistfully as she told him how much she wished they'd never have to. How much she wished it was she, he married instead of Kikyo, and he she married instead of Kouga. " __**But girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel**__." _

_She asked him sarcastically if he thought it was any easier for her and he smirked, knowing the answer would be yes. There was no way she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And he told her so to, " __**It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. And I never want to say good bye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel.**__"_

{[I]}

Kikyo had sat there the entire conversation, only running to the guest bedroom and slamming the door when the phone call had ended. She had laid there, curled up in bed for hours, his words playing over in her head.

" _**Never want to say good bye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel**__._"

{[I]}

Kagome had called that night, wanting, no _needing_ her hanue. She just couldn't deal with Kouga for another minute. They had gotten in a fight, and he had nearly hit her before storming out of the place.

Kagome was scared, so she took comfort in the fact that Inuyasha would always be there for her, husband or no husband, wife or no wife.

" _**Honey why you calling me so late?**_"

She didn't want to worry him with the real reason, so instead she just told him she had a feeling something was about to happen, and that she needed to hear his voice one last time before it did.

He had calmed her down enough so that when she hung up the phone, and Kouga stormed back in, something black and metallic glistening in his hand as he pointed it at his wife, she wasn't afraid.

She knew she could die... contented in the fact that her hanue would always think of her with the lips of an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

1**(A/N) Okay, so this was supposed to be a one-shot, but reading it over, I found a couple knots that needed tying tighter. In other words, I got a review that made me happy enough to add a second chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: The song Better Than Me belongs to Hinder, and the Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, however belongs to me. Steal it and die.**

Inuyasha couldn't deny the guilt that over took him when he sat in the uncomfortable office chair in front of a long table, accompanied only by their lawyer, Kikyo, and paperwork. He signed his name where he was supposed to, and didn't deny Kikyo when she asked for the house and all the furniture. It seemed the only thing he'd be keeping from his marriage were the things he entered it with.

With a sigh, he watched as his ex-wife signed their fate in the last place he had ever wanted this to end.

The lawyer stood with a smile on his face and congratulated the newly divorced couple, as if it was something to be proud about.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked side by side out of the building, and turned to go their separate ways, but not before Kikyo got the chance to ask him the one question that had been on her mind since she'd over heard his phone call. She asked him why.

Inuyasha didn't have to think about his answer as he turned back to her.

" _**I think you can do much better than me, after all the lies that I made you believe.**_" Inuyasha stepped toward his ex wife with a bitter smile on his face. " _**Guilt kicks in and I start to see the edge of the bed where your night gown used to be.**_"

{[I]}

Kagome hadn't died when Kouga shot her. He had aimed for her head, but at the last minute changed direction and shot her shoulder. It turned out that Kagome's soon to be ex husband was as much a coward as Inuyasha had told her he was when the two had first met. He had stared at her, slumped on the ground for more than a few moments before racing out the door and driving away.

Inuyasha had found her that way, when he had come convinced she was in danger from the phone call, and called the police.

They'd found Kouga Ookami trying to board a train to Tokyo and had arrested him on the spot.

Inuyasha had ridden in the ambulance with Kagome on the way to the hospital she was now being held in, holding her hand and whispering to her that everything would be alright.

Kagome watched with a small smile on her face as Inuyasha walked into her hospital room looking tired and unkempt. She asked him how it went, and he told her it was tiresome.

Kagome sighed and told him how she had never meant to break up his marriage, that she felt like it was her fault, but Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it. He asked her if she knew why he had stayed with her whenever she needed him, even after he had married Kikyo.

At her head shake, he told her. " _**I told myself I wont miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes.**_"

{[I]}

Inuyasha stood there, stairing at his ex wife's devastated expression, and knew that it was his fault. He told her that he'd never meant to hurt her, that when he'd asked her to marry him, he really had been in love with her. He sighed when Kikyo asked him if he'd loved her so much, why he'd done it.

And he'd replied, " _**I think you should know this, you can do much better than me.**_" before turning and walking to the direction of the hospital.

{[I]}

Kagome giggled as he continued to tell her why he decided that even though he had been married, seeing her again was worth all the risk.

" _**While looking through your old box of notes I found those pictures I took that you were looking for. If there's one memory I don't want to lose, that time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room.**_"

Kagome shook her head at his complete male attitude, but she was smiling as she asked him what that had to do with anything.

" _**I told myself I wont miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you, and I really miss your hair in my face**_," To emphasize his point, Inuyasha, mindful of her injury, laid beside her on the hospital bed and pulled her into his arms to hide his face in her hair. "_**And the way your innocence tastes. But I think you should know this, you can do much better than me.**_"

Kagome giggled and looked into his suddenly serious eyes. " _**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder, wish I never would have said it's over,**_" Kagome felt his sigh and heard the wistfulness in his voice as her hanue continued, "_**And I can't pretend I wont miss you when I'm older. Because we never really had our closure.**_"

Kagome took his face in her hands and kissed him with all she was worth, knowing full well that he was being sincere. She felt bad about ending his marriage to Kikyo, the woman who looked strangely similar to her, but she knew that everything happened for a reason, and she felt deep in her heart that she was the one meant to be with her hanue.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and buried his face in her hair again. " _**I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes. And I think you should know this; you can do much better than me.**_"

Kagome shook her head at him and told him that there was noone better for her than him. That she had tried finding one, and wound up in a hospital for it. She told him that they were meant to be. Inuyasha sniffed her hair, and sighed contentedly, knowing this was exactly where he was meant to be.

"_**I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes, but I think you should know this; you can do much better than me.**_"


End file.
